Interlexico disgustar
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- disgustar disgustate disgustate de un cosa [esser disgusto disgusto a un persona [inspirar disgusto del vita disgusto [a disgusto [sensation de disgustose disgustose [linguage disgustose [odor disgustose [sapor dishabituar dishabituar se dishabituar se de fumar dishabituar un persona del alcohol dishabituar un persona del vitio de biber dishabituation dishabituation [cura de disharmonia disharmonia de characteres disharmonia de colores disharmonia de sonos disharmonic disharmonic [colores disharmoniose disharmonisar disharnesar disherbar disherbar le jardin disheritar dishonestate dishonestate [abhorrer le dishonestate [abominar le dishonestate [detestar le dishonestate [le detestation de dishoneste dishoneste [intentiones dishoneste [proposition dishoneste [propositiones dishonestitate dishonestitate [abhorrer le dishonestitate [abominar le dishonestitate [detestar le dishonestitate [le detestation de dishonor dishonor indelibile dishonorabile dishonorante dishonorar dishonorar su familia dishonorar un juvena dishonorar un virgine dishuman dishumanisar dishumanisation dishydratar dishydratate [lacte dishydratate [pelle dishydratate [verduras dishydratation dishydrate [lacte dishydrogenar dishypothecar disilluder disillusion disillusion amar disillusion profunde disillusion [celar su disillusion [dissimular su disillusion [haber superate le disillusionamento disillusionamento amar disillusionamento profunde disillusionar disillusionar profundemente disimballage disimballar disimballar mercantias disimballar merces disimbarcar disimbarcation disimbarcation [armea de disimbarcation [flotta de disimbarcation [lancha de disimbarcation [manovra de disimbarcation [operationes de disimbarcation [truppas de disincantamento disincantamento amar disincantamento profunde disincantar disincantator disincarcerar disincarceration disincarnar disincassamento disincassar disinclinar disinclinate disinclination disincombramento disincombrar disincrustar disincrustation disincrustrante disinebriar disinebriar se disinfamar disinfectante disinfectante [pomada disinfectante [producto disinfectante [substantia disinfectar disinfectar instrumentos chirurgic disinfectar le camera de un malado contagiose disinfectar un plaga disinfectator disinfection disinfection de un plaga disinfection [apparato de disinfection [estufa de disinfection [servicio de disinfection [technica de disinfestar disinfestation disinfestator disinflammar disinflar disinflate disinflate [le pneu(matico) se ha disinflate [pneu disinflate [pneu(matico) disinflate [pneumatico disinflation disinformar disinformation disingranar disinhiber disinhibition disinhibitori disinquadramento disinquadrar disinraucamento disinraucar disinrolar disinrolar se disintegrar disintegration disintegration alpha disintegration atomic disintegration beta disintegration del atomo disintegration del personalitate disintegration gamma disintegration [calor de disintegration [processo de disintegration [tempore de disintegrava [le imperio se disinteressamento disinteressamento pro le studio [monstrar disinteressar disinteressar se de disinteressate disinteressate [adjuta disinteressate [amicitate disinteressatemente [operar disinteresse disinterramento disinterrar disinterrar tresores disintoxicante [cura disintoxicante [tractamento disintoxicar disintoxicar se disintoxicar un alcoholico disintoxicar un toxicomano disintoxication disintoxication [centro de disintoxication [cura de disintoxication [sequer un cura de disintoxication [symptomas de disintricar disintrication disinveloppar disinvenenamento disinvenenar disinvestimento disinvestir disinvirgar disinvolte disinvolte [attitude disinvolte [gesto disinvolte [stilo disinvoltura disinvolver disjejunar disjuncte disjunction disjunction de duo preceduras disjunction de un articulo de un projecto de lege disjunctive disjunctive [conjunction disjunctor disjunger disjunger boves disjunger duo causas disjunger se [le petras del muro comencia a disjunger un articulo de un projecto de lege disjunger un idea de su realisation practic disk [floppy diskette dislaciar dislaciar se le calceos dislaciar se le scarpas dislactar disligamento disligar disligar le lingua de un persona disligar un pacchetto disligar un persona de su obligationes disligar un persona de un promissa disligar un persona del juramento dislocar dislocar se le bracio dislocar se le columna vertebral dislocar se le pede dislocate dislocate [personas dislocation dislocation de un membro dislocation horizontal dislocation [linea de dislocationes tectonic disloyal disloyal [amico disloyal [character disloyal [concurrentia disloyal [joco disloyalitate dislustrar dismacular dismaculator dismaculatori [aqua dismaculatura dismaliar dismaliar se dismaliate [calcea dismaliatura dismanicar dismantellamento dismantellamento de armas nuclear dismantellar dismantellar armas nuclear dismarcar dismascar dismascar le pretendite prince [ille sapeva dismascar le pretendite principe [ille sapeva dismascar se dismascar un impostor dismembramento dismembrar dismembrar un animal dismembrar un familia dismembrava [le Imperio se dismembrava [le imperio se dismensurate dismensurate a un cosa [prestar un attention dismenti su parolas [le factos dismenti [le accusato dismentir dismentir un affirmation dismentito dismesura dismesurate dismesurate a un cosa [prestar un attention dismesurate [ambition dismesurate [le cosa habeva prendite proportions dismesurate [orgolio dismesuratemente ambitiose [ille esseva dismesuratemente le oculos [aperir dismilitarisar dismilitarisation dismobilar dismobilar un camera dismodate dismodate [cappello dismodate [theorias dismonetisar dismonetisar le pecias de auro dismonetisation dismontabile dismontabile [joculos dismontage dismontapneu dismontar dismontar iste bicycletta [con alicun manipulationes simple on pote dismontar le bicycletta [con qualque manipulationes simple on pote dismontar le bicycletta [per qualque manipulationes simple on pote dismontar un machina dismontar un tenta dismontate le radio de un auto(mobile) [ille habeva dismontate su cavallero [le cavallo ha dismontate [cavallero dismontator dismontator de pneumaticos dismoralisar dismoralisate [le insuccesso le ha dismoralisation dismoralisator disnationalisar disnationalisar un interprisa disnationalisation disnaturante disnaturar disnaturate [alcohol disnaturation disnaturation de alcohol disnazificar disnazification disnebular disnebulation disnebulisar disnebulisation disnickelar disnicotinisar disnicotinisation disnicotinisator disnitrificar disnitrification disnodamento disnodamento de un roman disnodamento de un romance disnodar disnodar un corda disnodose disobediente disobedientia disobedientia civil disobedir disobedir a un persona disobedir al timon disobligante disobligante [parola disobligante [remarca disobligante [un replica disobligantia disobligar disobstruction disobstruction de un passage disobstruction [resorto de disobstruer disobstruer un passage disobstruer un tubo disoccupar disoccupar se de disoccupate disoccupation disoccupation de longe durata disoccupation de longe duration disoccupation del juvenes disoccupation disguisate disoccupation frictional disoccupation ha superpassate le barriera de dece percentos [le disoccupation invisibile disoccupation involuntari disoccupation juvenil disoccupation massive disoccupation partial disoccupation prolongate disoccupation saisonal disoccupation structural disoccupation voluntari disoccupation [assecurantia contra le disoccupation [cifra de disoccupation [indemnitate de disoccupation [lucta contra le disoccupation [problema del disoccupation [reducer le disoccupation [spectro del disoccupato disoccupatos [reemplear disoccupatos [reempleo de disodorante disodorisante [stick disodorisar disodorisation disodorisation [apparato de disopercular disorbitar disorbitation disordinar disordinate disordinate [fuga disordinate [puero disordinate [structura disordinate [vita disordine disordine circulatori disordine complete [in un disordine del pensata disordine digestive disordine indescriptibile disordine indescriptibile [un disordine intestinal disordine mental disordine mental [stato de disordine stomachal [ille ha un disordine trophic disordine [mitter in disordine [rumper se le collo a causa del disordine [toto es in disordines racial disordines [sedar le disorganisar disorganisar le planos de un persona disorganisation disorganisation de un armea disorganisator disorganisatori disorganisatori [elemento disorientar disorientar un bussola disorientar un compasso disorientate in su nove ambiente [ille se sentiva ancora alco disorientate le nave [le tempesta ha disorientation disossamento disossar disossate e farcite [un gallo de India disoxydante disoxydar disoxydar un catena disoxydation disoxydation de un catena [le disoxygenante disoxygenar disoxygenation disoxyribonucleic Disoxyribonucleic [ADN: Acido disoxyribose dispacchettage dispacchettar dispaisar dispaisar se dispaisate dispar [trichocephalo disparate disparate [accopular duo ideas disparate [colores disparate [confusion disparate [mixtura dispare dispare in fumo [su sperantias dispare [lymantria dispare [opiniones dispare [trichocephalo disparer disparer del mundo del vivos disparer del scena disparer in fumo disparer in le massa disparer in le tenebras disparer in multitude disparer le aqua disparitate disparitate de characteres disparitate de credentias disparitate de etate disparitate de opiniones disparitate de tractamento disparite silentiosemente [ille ha disparite [civilisation disparite [le attraction del novitate ha disparite [traciar personas disparition disparition de species prehistoric disparition de un cultura disparition de un persona [signalar le disparition de un specie disparition del sol al horizonte disparition del specie disparition mysteriose disparition [preservar un specie animal del dispecia [le ripas se dispeciamento dispeciar dispender dispendio dispendio de energia dispendio de tempore dispendiose dispendiose [besonios dispendiose [gusto dispendiosemente [viver dispensa dispensa del servicio militar dispensa [obtener un dispensa [peter dispensabile dispensabile [caso dispensar dispensar multe moneta dispensar un persona de impostos dispensar un persona del juramento dispensario dispensas de viage dispensas immoderate dispensas impreviste dispensas private dispensas [limitar le dispensas [restringer su dispensation dispensative dispensator dispensero disperge le bruma [le vento disperger dispersa le bruma [le vento dispersa le folios morte [le vento dispersar dispersar le armea inimic dispersar le massa dispersar le multitude dispersar su attention dispersar su dispersar dispersar su effortios dispersar su fortias dispersar un attruppamento dispersar [dispersar su dispersate [scriptos dispersion dispersion acustic dispersion angular dispersion chromatic dispersion de colores dispersion de luce dispersion de lumine dispersion del attention dispersion del colores dispersion del manifestantes dispersion del massa dispersion del nubes per le vento dispersion del populo judee dispersion su fortias dispersion [currente de dispersion [grado de dispersion [resistentia de dispersion [tension de dispersive dispersive [poter dispignoramento dispignorar displace de facer lo [il me displace [su comportamento me displacente displacente [typo displacentia displacer displacer a un persona displacia 1000 tonnas [le nave displaciabile displaciamento displaciamento angular displaciamento de aqua displaciamento de truppas displaciamento de un functionario displaciamento de un functionario public displaciamento de un nave displaciamento del accento displaciamento transversal displaciamento violette displaciar displaciar truppas displaciar un functionario displaciar un functionario public displaciar un problema displaciar un tabula displaciate displaciate [persona displantar displantation displantator display display de un computator display de un computer displicabile displicamento displicamento de fortias displicamento de missiles de cruciera displicamento de un paracadita displicamento de un paracadita [le displicar displicar le alas displicar le bandiera displicar le velas displicar missiles de cruciera displicar un grande activitate displicar un grande habilitate displicar un grande poter displicar un jornal displicar zelo displicate e tambur battente [a bandieras displicate [a bandieras displumar displumar un persona displumate displumate [ave displumate [gallina displumation dispoetisar dispoetisation dispolarisar dispolarisation dispolarisator dispolimento dispolir dispolite [vitro dispone [homine propone, Deo dispone [homine propone e Deo disponer disponer de disponer de un auto(mobile) disponer del sorte de un persona disponer estheticamente le flores disponer flores in un vaso disponer in laminas disponer in tabulas disponer le sedias circum le tabula disponer liberemente de disponer un persona in favor de un cosa disponeva de truppas aguerrite [ille disponibile disponibile a demanda disponibile [fundos disponibile [mano de obra disponibile [medios disponibile [quotitate disponibilitate disponibilitate immediate disponite in quincunce [arbores dispopulamento dispopular disposite disposite a adjutar [esser disposite a collaborar [ille es disposite a comprar [publico disposite a facer un cosa [esser disposite a opinar [esser semper disposite a opinar [esser sempre disposite a pagar le costos [io es disposite a prestar un servicio [semper ille es disposite a prestar un servicio [sempre ille es disposite al pardono disposition disposition alterne del flores disposition alterne del folios disposition artistic disposition de penalitate disposition de spirito disposition de un decision parlamentari [poner le cartiera a disposition de [esser al disposition de [haber le libere disposition de [mitter al disposition de [poner al disposition del folios disposition del lege disposition del spirito disposition foliar disposition imperative disposition legal disposition limitative disposition materialistic disposition penal disposition preceptive disposition prohibitive disposition provisori disposition salarial disposition statutari disposition testamentari in extremis disposition transitional disposition transitori disposition typographic disposition [abrogar un disposition [competentia de disposition [derecto de disposition [le billetes es a vostre disposition [le juridicitate de un disposition [libertate de disposition [observar un dispositiones consequente [le dispositiones del lege super le abortamento dispositiones in vigor dispositiones legal [infringer dispositiones legislative dispositiones protocollar dispositiones super le abortamento dispositiones tarifari dispositiones testamentari dispositiones testamentari [le ultime dispositiones transitori dispositiones vigente dispositive dispositivo dispositivo anti-incendio dispositivo antiderapante dispositivo antifurto dispositivo automatic dispositivo de accendimento dispositivo de alarma dispositivo de ancorage dispositivo de ascolta dispositivo de clausura dispositivo de controlo dispositivo de frenage dispositivo de ignition dispositivo de preselection dispositivo de securitate dispositivo de securitate quadruple dispositivo de signalisation dispositivo de synchronisation dispositivo intrauterin dispositivo prohibitive dispositivo prohibitori dispositivo regulator dispositor disposseder disposseder un persona de su benes disposseder un persona de un privilegio dispossession dispossession de un privilegio dispreciante dispreciante [in tono dispreciante [tono dispreciar dispreciative dispreciative [riso dispreciator disprecio disprecio de se ipse disprecio de se mesme disprecio [diriger a un persona un reguardo de disproportion disproportion de etate disproportion del fortias de duo adversarios [le disproportionar disproportionate disproportionate al merito [recompensa disproportionation disprovider disproviste disproviste de disproviste de cauda disproviste de equivoco disproviste de gratia [illa es disproviste de interesse disproviste de moneta disproviste de riscos disproviste de sensibilitate disproviste de senso disproviste de tacto disproviste de talento disproviste de tote fundamento [iste affirmation es dispruinar dispruination dispruinator dispulpar dispulpator dispulveramento dispulverar dispulverar un carpetta dispulverar un tapete dispulverar un tapis dispulverar [pannello de dispulverar [panno de disputa disputa de theologos disputa doctrinal disputa religiose disputa salarial disputa theologic disputa violente [illes ha un disputa [calmar un disputa [conciliar un disputa [esser involvite in un disputa [interponer se in un disputa [isto es un puncto de disputa [tono de disputabile disputabilitate disputante disputar disputar le legalitate de un acto disputar se un hereditage disputation disputative disputator disqualificar disqualificar un boxator pro un colpo basse disqualificar un persona como un teste disqualification disquisition disrangiamento disrangiamento intestinal disrangiar disrationabile disregulamento disregulamento de un mechanismo disregulamento del evolution natural disregular disregular se disregular un evolution natural disregular un mechanismo disregulate disregulate [le motor es disregulate [mechanismo disregulate [menar un vita disrolamento disrolar disrolar le carpetta rubie ante un persona disrolar le tapete rubie ante un persona disrolar le tapis rubie ante un persona disrolar un carta disrolar un mappa disrumper disruption disruptive disruptive [selection disruptive [tension disruptive [voltage disruptor dissalar dissalar le aqua del mar dissalation dissecar dissecar un animal dissecar un flor dissecar [cultello a dissecar [cultello de dissection dissection [microscopio de dissection [sala de dissection [tabula de dissector dissellar disseminar disseminar armas atomic disseminar cognoscentia disseminar cognoscimento disseminar minas disseminar un maladia disseminate [un populo dissemination dissemination de armas atomic dissemination de armas nuclear dissemination de information [le libere dissemination epizoic dissemination thalassic disseminator dissension dissension civil dissension religiose dissension [puncto de dissensiones domestic dissensiones familial dissensiones [appaciar le dissentimento dissentimento inter nos super iste puncto [il ha dissentir dissepimento disserer disserra [iste vite se disserra [mi lacetto se disserra [mi lacio se disserramento disserrar disserrar su prisa disserrar un vite disserrate [le rota se ha dissertar dissertar super un subjecto politic dissertation dissertation de doctorato dissertation doctoral dissertation historic dissertation [scriber un dissertator disservicio disservir disservite per su franchitia [ille se ha dissidente dissidente [faction dissidente [partito dissidente [parve partito dissidentees [movimento de dissidentia dissidentias religiose dissider dissigillamento dissigillar dissigillar un littera dissimilantia dissimilar dissimilar in forma dissimilaritate dissimilation dissimilatori [phenomeno dissimile dissimile [haber opiniones dissimilitude dissimulabile dissimulabile [un sentimento non dissimular dissimular su disappunctamento dissimular su disillusion dissimular su gaudio dissimular su joia dissimular un cosa al fisco dissimulate dissimulate [surriso dissimulate [un allegressa mal dissimulation dissimulator dissimulava su mal intentiones [ille dissipa le nubes [le vento dissipabile dissipar dissipar energia dissipar le massa dissipar le multitude dissipar se in fumo dissipar su fortuna dissipar su patrimonio dissipar su tempore dissipate dissipation dissipation de energia dissipation de tempore dissipation de un nube [le dissipator dissociabile dissociabile del nostre [vostre responsabilitate non es dissociabilitate dissociar dissociar duo questiones dissociar le moleculas dissociar un corpore chimic dissociate dissociate [personalitate dissociation dissociation electrolytic dissociation hydrolytic dissociation mental dissociation thermic dissociation [constante de dissociation [curva de dissociation [grado de dissociative dissoldar dissolubile dissolubile [assemblea dissolubile [substantia dissolubilitate dissolubilitate de un assemblea dissolubilitate de un substantia dissolute dissolute [habitudes dissolute [juventute dissolute [menar un vita dissolute [mores dissolute [vita dissolution dissolution de un assemblea [pronunciar le dissolution de un maritage dissolution de un matrimonio dissolution del costumes dissolution del maritage dissolution del matrimonio dissolution del mores dissolution del parlamento dissolution [calor de dissolution [derecto de dissolution [viver in le dissolutive dissolutive [fortias dissolutive [liquido dissolve in aqua [le sucro se dissolve un substantia [liquido que dissolvente dissolvente [liquido dissolver dissolver le parlamento dissolver sucro in aqua dissolver un commission dissolver un compania dissolver un maritage dissolver un matrimonio dissolver un societate dissolver [substantias difficile a dissonante dissonante [accordo dissonantia dissonantia cognitive dissonantia de colores dissonantia inter le principios e le conducta dissonantia [resolution de un dissonantia [resolver un dissonar dissone dissuader dissuader le inimico dissuasion dissuasion [arma de dissuasion [fortia de dissuasion [politica de dissuasive dissuasive [le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un effecto dissuasor dissuer dissuer [cisorios a dissuer [cisorios de dissuer [cisorios pro dissuer [parve cultello a dissuer [parve cultello de dissuer [parve cultello pro dissuite [parte dissuite [un gonna dissyllabic [disyllabic = dissyllabo [disyllabo = dissymmetria dissymmetria molecular dissymmetric dissymmetric [atomo de carbon dissymmetric [crystallo distacha [le papiro mural se distachabile distachabile [collar distachabile [fodero distachabile [motor distachamento distachar distachar le ammarras distachar le bucla distachar le can distachar le nodo [succeder a distachar le receptor distachar le remolco distachar le wagon distachar per rumper distachar se del peloton distachar su mantello distachar torquente distachar un anello de un catena distachar un wagon distachate distachate fabricate in serie [intercambiabilitate de pecias de distachate [casa distachate [le corda se ha distachate [paccos distachate [pecia de distachava contra le celo [su silhouette se distal distante distante le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros [iste duo urbes es distante verso nos [ille se ha monstrate distante [futuro distantia distantia angular distantia apogee distantia attingite distantia auditive distantia de arresto distantia de attingimento distantia de derapage distantia de frenage distantia de lanceamento distantia de un persona [prender distantia de visibilitate distantia es difficile a determinar [iste distantia focal distantia focal de un lente distantia hyperfocal distantia in linea recte distantia incalculabile distantia interatomic distantia papillar distantia pupillar distantia respectabile [a distantia respectuose [a distantia respectuose [restar a distantia zenital distantia [a breve distantia [a grande distantia? [a que distantia [a un metro de distantia [actionamento a distantia [appreciar un distantia [commando a distantia [coperir un distantia [cursa de longe distantia [estimar un distantia [evalutation de un distantia [io ha mal evalutate le distantia [mesuration de un distantia [percurrer un distantia [percurrer un longe distantia [tener a distantia [tener un persona a distantia [un appreciation false del distantia [un ruito perceptibile a grande distantia [un sono perceptibile a grande distantiar distantiar se de su adversario distantiar se explicitemente de un cosa distantiar se formalmente de distantias interstellar distantias vertiginose distantias [tabella del distantiate del nove orientation de su partito [ille se ha distantiometro distar distar 10 kilometros del urbe distemperar distemperar aciero distemperate distender distender le arco distender le corda distender un corda distender un musculo distensibile distensibilitate distension distension de un arco distension de un musculo disthronabile disthronamento disthronar disthronar le rege disticho disticho elegiac distige facilemente [iste stoffa distilla del vulnere [le sanguine distillabile distillar distillar gin distillar vino distillate [aqua distillation distillation de plantas aromatic distillation fractionate distillation molecular distillation sic distillation vacuo distillation [apparato de distillation [caldiera de distillation [curva de distillation [methodo de distillation [producto de distillation [purificar per distillation [recipiente de distillato distillator distillator de arak distillator de gin distillator de rum distillatori distillatori [apparato distillatori [nepenthe distilleria distilleria de distilleria de arak distilleria de coaltar distilleria de gin distilleria de liquores distilleria de rum distincte distincte medios [emplear distincte [formas distincte [haber un aere distincte [ora le cosa presenta un aspecto totalmente distinctemente [parlar distinction distinction de classe distinction de genere distinction de origine [sin distinction de persona [sin distinction del ben e del mal distinction honorific distinction juridic distinction nette distinction orthographic distinction racial distinction subtil distinction subtil [facer un distinction [conceder un distinction [obtener un distinction [persona de distinctiones delicate distinctive distinctive de un persona [le characteristicas distinctive [marca distinctive [signo distinctive [signos distinctive [tracto distinctivo distinctivo de policia distinger distingue le homine del animales [le ration distinguer distinguer inter le possibile e le probabile distinguer le periculo distinguer nettemente distinguer se per certe particularitates distinguer se per un cosa distinguibile distinguibilitate distinguite distinguite [apparentia distinguite [manieras distinguite [quartiero distinguitor distobuccal distolingual distoma distoma hepatic distomatose = distomatosis distomatosis [distomatose = distorquer distorquer le parolas de un persona distorquer le realitate distorquer se le pede distorsion de intermodulation distorsion harmonic distorsion linear distorsion [distortion = distorte distorte [con gambas distorte [gambas distorte [ideas distorte [visage distortion = distorsion distortion de intermodulation distortion de modulation distortion de sono distortion harmonic distortion in forma de barril distortion in forma de cossino distortion linear distortion [nivello de distracte distracte [professor distracte [reguardo distractemente [ascoltar distractemente [responder distraction distraction de feria distraction de kermesse distraction es proverbial [su distraction hic [il ha multe distraction innocente distraction [centro de distraction [cercar distraction [errores imputabile a distraction [in un momento de distraction [manovra de distraction [procurar distraction [servir de distractive distractive [iste libro es multo distraher distraher le inimico distraher su attention distraheva de su labor [io le distraheva de su travalio [io le distressar distribuer distribuer con profusion distribuer le cartas distribuer le currero distribuer le partes distribuer le rolos distribuer prospectos distribuer repastos distribuer surrisos distribuer un dividendo distribuibile distribution distribution binomial distribution complementari distribution de benzina distribution de cartas distribution de dividendos distribution de gas distribution de gas natural distribution de gasolina distribution de litteras distribution de premios distribution de tension distribution del currente distribution del currero distribution del gas distribution del partes distribution del phonemas distribution del population distribution del precios distribution del riscos distribution del rolos distribution gaussian distribution municipal del aqua distribution normal [livrar post le distribution postal distribution [canal de distribution [centro de distribution [circuito de distribution [costos de distribution [interprisa de distributional distributive distributive [justitia distributive [numeros distributive [proprietate distributivitate distributor distributor automatic distributor automatic de cigarrettas distributor de benzina distributor de billetes de banca distributor de caffe distributor de cigarrettas distributor de condomes distributor de currente distributor de films distributor de gasolina distributor de litteras distributor de notas de banca distributor de preservativos distributor de tension distributor de tickets de parking distributor de timbros distributor de voltage districto districto carbonifere districto electoral districto federal districto postal districto rural districto urban districto [campion de districto [campionato de districto [commissario de districto [medico de districtos [systema de disturbantia disturbantia articulatori disturbantia comportamental disturbantia de crescentia disturbantia de crescimento disturbantia del equilibrio disturbantia del ordine public disturbantia del tranquillitate disturbantia mnesic disturbantias atmospheric disturbantias psychomotor disturbantias racial disturbar disturbar le equilibrio disturbar le ordine public disturbar le quiete public disturbar le stomacho disturbar le tranquillitate disturbate mentalmente disturbate [function gastric disturbate [function stomachal disturbate [psychicamente disturbator disturbatores esseva removite del sala [le distyle distyle [templo disuncar disunion disunion del corpore e del anima disunir disunitate disunite [un familia disusar disusate disusate [fabrica disusate [parola disuso disuso [cader in disuso [iste costume ha cadite in disuso [iste procedimento ha cadite in disuso [iste processo ha cadite in disutile disvainar disvainar le sabla disvainar le spada disvelamento disvelar disvelar indiscretemente un secreto disvelar secretos disvelar un mysterio disvelar un secreto disvelar un statua disveloppabile disveloppabile [superficie disveloppamental disveloppamento disveloppamento del derecto disveloppamento del litoral disveloppamento del pellicula negative disveloppamento del scientias [le disveloppamento del spirito Disveloppamento Economic [OCDE: Organisation de Cooperation e de disveloppamento es imputabile al politica del governamento [iste disveloppamento hastive disveloppamento inquietante disveloppamento intellectual disveloppamento parallel disveloppamento prenatal disveloppamento progressive disveloppamento regional [societate de disveloppamento satisfactori disveloppamento semantic disveloppamento technic de un pais [appoiar le disveloppamento technic de un pais [promover le disveloppamento [accelerar un disveloppamento [banio de disveloppamento [bassino de disveloppamento [cuppa de disveloppamento [linea de disveloppamento [nivello de disveloppamento [phase de disveloppamento [projecto de disveloppamento [societate de disveloppamento [stato de disveloppar disveloppar le amicitate disveloppar le capacitate intellectual disveloppar se de forma cancerogene disveloppar se de forma cancerose disveloppar su personalitate disveloppar su talento al maximo disveloppar un methodo didactic disveloppar un nove medicamento disveloppar un spirito de resistentia disveloppate [haber un senso gustative multo disveloppate [pais disveloppator disveloppator de inversion disveloppator pro photographias in colores disveloppator pro photos in colores disvestir disviar disviar se disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones [ille se ha disviation disvitabile disvitamento disvitar disvitar le coperculo de un potto disyllabe disyllabic = dissyllabic disyllabo disyllabo = dissyllabo ditatate [frullania dithyrambic dithyrambic [laudes dithyrambic [poema dithyrambo ditto ditto [signo de dittographia dittographic dittologia dittologic diurese = diuresis diuresis [diurese = diuretic diuretic [pilula diuretico diurnal diurne diurne [a luce diurne [a lumine diurne [animal diurne [arco diurne [ave diurne [ave rapace diurne [curso diurne [equipa diurne [flor diurne [luce diurne [lumine diurne [movimento diurne [nave diurne [papilion diurne [parallaxe diurne [salario diurne [sonio diurne [tractamento diurne [traino diurne [vita diurne [volo diurno diva divagar divagation divagationes sin fin [ille se perdeva in divan divan-lecto dive diveller diverge super iste puncto [le opiniones divergente divergente [conciliar duo opiniones divergente [evolution divergente [fasce divergente [interpretationes divergente [lente divergente [lineas divergente [opiniones divergente [principios divergente [radios divergente [serie divergente [strabismo divergente [undas divergentia divergentia de ideas divergentia de interesses divergentia de judicamentos divergentia de opinion [il ha divergentia de opiniones divergentia de radios luminose divergentia de un vector divergentia religiose divergentia [puncto de diverger diverse diverse datos [incontrolabilitate de diverse interpretationes [iste texto se presta a diverse natura [homogeneisar componentes de diverse personas me ha parlate de illo diverse plumage [gente de diverse punctos de vista [conciliabilitate de diverse sensos de un parola [le diverse voces [consonantia de diverse [colores diverse [gruppar objectos de provenientias diverse [homographia de duo phonemas diverse [intersection a nivellos diverse [le action synergic de fortias politic diverse [le cosas ha prendite un aspecto toto diversemente interpretabile [iste texto es diversemente interpretate per le commentatores [facto diversificabile diversificar diversificar le investimentos diversificar le programmas de television diversificar su exemplos diversification diversiforme diversion diversion de feria diversion de kermesse diversion popular diversion [interprisa de diversion [manovra de diversiones super le glacie diversitate diversitate de culturas diversitate de opinion diversitate genetic del specie diversitate infinite del natura diverte [isto me divertente [lectura diverter diverter se agradabilemente diverter su attention diverticular diverticulitis diverticulo divertimento divertimento costose divertimento innocente divertimento popular divertimento public divertimento public [industria del divertimento [centro de divertimento [le lectura es su sol divide e impera divide e regna divide in plure brancas [le Rheno se divide in plure ramos [le Rheno se divide in tres gruppos [le organisation se dividendo dividendo bancari dividendo final dividendo interime dividendo pote prescriber se [un dividendo provisional dividendo trimestral dividendo [annunciar un dividendo [coupon de dividendo [dar un dividendo [deduction de dividendo [distribuer un dividendo [fixar un dividendo [imposto super le dividendo [pagar un dividendo [proposition de dividendo [repartir un dividendo [reserva de dividendos [blocamento de dividendos [distribution de dividendos [pagamento de dividendos [repartition de divider divider in duo divider in lotes divider in phases divider in quatro divider in semestres divider le butino divider le spiritos divider un angulo in duo divider un parola divider un terreno dividite in duo campos [le pais esseva dividite in sectiones [capitulos dividivi divin divin [bontate divin [coexistentia del tres personas Divin [comparer ante le Tribunal divin [culto divin [de stirpe divin [derecto divin [hora de servicio divin [le cholera divin [le justitia divin [le theoria del predetermination divin [lege divin [majestate divin [musica divin [natura divin [officio divin [omnipotentia divin [omniscientia divin [prescientia divin [providentia divin [revelation divin [scintilla divin [servicio divina le resto [tu divina qui me ha scribite divinar divinar le futuro divinar le intentiones de un persona divinar le pensamentos de un persona divinar le pensatas de un persona divination divination del futuro divinator divinatori divinisar divinisation divinitate divinitate aquatic divinitate biforme divinitate de Jesus Christo [le humanitate e le divinitate de Jesus [le divinitate del montanias divinitates chthonie divinitates topic divino divise divise super un cosa [esser divise [proprietates divise [un familia divisibile divisibile per duo [le numeros par es divisibile [numero divisibilitate divisibilitate del materia divisibilitate [characteres del division division administrative division blindate division cellular division centesimal division cuirassate division da un resto [le division de alimentation de VMF-Stork [le division de carros de combatto division de cavalleria division de cellula division de chirurgia division de labor division de reduction division de tanks division de un superficie division del costos division del die division del labor division del nucleo division del poteres division del travalio division dichotomic division es sin resto [le division in duo division in phases division in syllabas division longitudinal division mitotic division motorisate division non es exacte [le division non lassa un resto [le division paracaditistas division refractive [planos de division refrangente [planos de division regional division [algebra a division [algorithmo de division [ascender al prime division [general de division [iste equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division [jocar in le prime division [linea de division [plano de divisional divisional [director divisionari divisionari [moneta divisionismo divisionista divisive divison syllabic de un parola divisor divisor de tension divisor de voltage divisor normal divisor prime divisor [commun divisor [maxime commun divisori divisori de aquas [linea divisori [muro divisori [traciar un linea divo divorciar divorciate permanentemente divorcio divorcio inter le theoria e le practica [il ha divorcio [comenciar un procedimento de divorcio [comenciar un procedura de divorcio [initiar un procedimento de divorcio [initiar un procedura de divorcio [legislation super le divorcio [procedimento de divorcio [procedura de divorcio [sententia de divortio collusive divortio [le leges relative al divulgabile divulgar divulgar un nova divulgar un secreto divulgation divulgation de un secreto divulgator divulgatori divulsion dixieland dixieland [musica dizygote djellaba djinn dl [decilitro: dm [decimetro: dm^2 [decimetro quadrate: dm^3 [decimetro cubic: do doana doana de un aeroporto doana de un porto doana [agente de doana [controlo del doana [costos de doana [declarar al doana [declaration de doana [derectos del doana [exempte de doana [formalitates de doana [officio de doana [tarifa de doana [visita de doanal doanal [accordo doanal [barrieras doanal [controlo doanal [costos doanal [declaration doanal [formalitates doanal [franchitia doanal [politica doanal [tarifa doanal [union doanal [visita doaner doaner [accordo doaner [barrieras doaner [controlo doaner [costos doaner [declaration doaner [formalitates doaner [franchitia doaner [politica doaner [tarifa doaner [union doaner [visita doanero Dobermann doble [paso docente docente de mathematica docente [corpore docente [personal docente [reunion del personal docentes [camera del docentes [sala del docentia docer docetismo docile docile [animal docile [cavallo docile [character docile [haber un attitude docile [infante docile [monstrar se docile [persona docilemente al fatalitate [submitter se docilitate docimasia docimastic docimologia docimologic docimologic [methodos docimologic [theorias docimologo dock dock flottante dock [derectos de dock [entrar in docker dockers [equipa de docte doctemente [parlar docto doctor doctor de medicina doctor del Ecclesia doctor in medicina doctor [grado de doctor [titulo de doctoral doctoral [dissertation doctoral [examine doctoral [grado doctoral [these doctoral [thesis doctorando doctorar doctorar se doctorato doctorato honorari [illa ha un doctorato [conferer le doctorato [dar le doctorato [dissertation de doctorato [these de doctorato [thesis de doctoressa doctrina doctrina anabaptista doctrina anarchic doctrina anarchista doctrina anarchistic doctrina animista doctrina animistic doctrina antisemitic doctrina baptista doctrina biblic doctrina brahmanic doctrina calvinista doctrina calvinistic doctrina catharic doctrina catholic doctrina christian doctrina collectivista doctrina collectivistic doctrina communista doctrina communistic doctrina de reincarnation doctrina de stato doctrina de vita doctrina del catharos doctrina del consubstantiation doctrina del fide doctrina del fixitate del species doctrina del gratia doctrina del immortalitate doctrina del immortalitate del anima doctrina del predestination doctrina del preformation doctrina del reincarnation doctrina del Trinitate doctrina demographic doctrina ecclesiastic doctrina economic [problematicitate de un doctrina eleatic doctrina epicuree doctrina erronee doctrina eschatologic doctrina esoteric de Pythagoras [le doctrina eudemonistic de Epicuro [le doctrina eugenic doctrina evangelic doctrina evolutionista doctrina evolutionistic doctrina exoteric doctrina extremistic doctrina fallace doctrina false doctrina fatalistic doctrina federalista doctrina galenic doctrina gnostic doctrina intransigente doctrina jansenista doctrina monarchista doctrina monista doctrina monistic de Spinoza doctrina mormonic doctrina nestorian doctrina nominalista doctrina nominalistic doctrina non-conformista doctrina orthodoxe doctrina pasteurian doctrina perniciose doctrina philosophic [exoterismo de un doctrina polytheista doctrina polytheistic doctrina protestante [haber un approche moderne del doctrina rationalistic doctrina reformate doctrina relativistic doctrina religiose doctrina sacramentari doctrina spurie doctrina stricte doctrina syncretista doctrina syncretistic doctrina teleologic doctrina utilitaristic doctrina [adoptar un doctrina [confutar un doctrina [confutation de un doctrina [demolir un doctrina [detraction un doctrina [essentia de un doctrina [hereticitate de un doctrina [libertate de doctrina [neutralisar le influentia de un doctrina [nocivitate de un doctrina [propagar un doctrina [propagation de un doctrina [reprobar un doctrinal doctrinal [autoritate doctrinal [controversia doctrinal [disputa doctrinal [libertate doctrinal [querela doctrinari doctrinari [conception doctrinari [inseniamento doctrinari [opinion doctrinario doctrinarismo docu-mento [postdatation de un docudrama documentabile documental documental [effecto documental [proba documental [prova documental [tratta documentalista documentalmente [probar un cosa documentalmente [provar un cosa documentar documentar se documentar un persona super un question documentari documentari [effecto documentari [film documentari [studio documentari [tratta documentario documentario super le animales documentarista documentate documentate [biographia documentate [reporto ben documentate [un reporto ben documentate [un serie de citationes multo ben documentation documentation ample documentation de [reunir un documentation lacunar documentation lacunose documentation plethoric documentation ric documentation super [reunir un documentation variate documentation voluminose documentation [centro de documentation [folio de documentation [lacunositate de un documentation [le labor de documentation [servicio de documentation [systema de documento documento apocryphe documento commercial documento de archivo documento de identitate documento de processo documento de valor inestimabile documento del processo documento es authentic [le documento es posterior a 1900 [le documento facilemente databile documento historic documento indatabile documento infalsificabile documento justificative documento probatori documento processual documento scientific documento sigillate documento [appender un sigillo a un documento [archivar un documento [collationar le copias de un documento [contestar le authenticitate de un documento [copia de un documento [copiar un documento [duplicar un documento [duplication de un documento [falsar un documento [falsificar un documento [impugnar le authenticitate de un documento [microfilmar un documentos a un dossier [annexar documentos allegabile documentos annexe de un reporto [le documentos de bordo documentos de viage documentos secrete documentos sigillate [le notario es depositario del documentos top secret documentos [classificar documentos [classification de documentos [destructor de documentos [facsimiles de documentos [falsification de documentos [falsificator de documentos [prender cognoscentia del documentos [prender cognoscimento del documentotheca dodecagonal dodecagone dodecagono dodecahedric dodecahedro dodecahedro regular dodecandre Dodecaneso dodecapetale dodecaphonia dodecaphonic dodecaphonic [musica dodecaphonic [systema dodecaphonismo dodecaphonista dodecastyle dodecasyllabe dodecasyllabe [verso dodecasyllabo dodenstad [necropole etrusc Etruskische dodo dogaressa doge Dogger [Banco de dogma dogma catholic dogma christian dogma del incarnation [le dogma del infallibilitate del papa dogma del infallibilitate pontifical dogma del Trinitate dogma immobile dogma trinitari dogma [proclamar un dogma [promulgar un dogma [promulgation de un dogmas heretic dogmas politic dogmatic dogmatic de Platon [le esthetica dogmatic del synodo [declaration dogmatic [philosophia dogmatic [theologia dogmatica dogmatica thetic dogmatisar dogmatisation dogmatisator dogmatismo dogmatista dogo dogo danese dolabriforme dolby dolby [systema dolcevita Dolder [partir pro Bilthoven via Den dole [le capite me dole [le gorga me dole [le testa me dole [mi capite me doler doler se de dolichocephale dolichocephale [typos dolichocephalia dolichocephalo dolichomorphe dolichopetale dolichopode dolina dolinas karstic dollar dollar american dollar canadian dollar es basse [le dollar ha declinate [le poter de compra del dollar le hora [a ration de un dollar liberian dollar malay dollar [cadita del dollar [curso del dollar [zona dolman dolmen dolo Dolomitas Dolomitas [Le dolomite dolomitic dolor dolor abdominal dolor acerbe [un dolor acute dolor amorose dolor atroce dolor cephalic dolor colic dolor confina con al despero [su dolor confina con le despero [su dolor de aure dolor de capite dolor de capite la tormentava [le dolor de dentes dolor de lumbos dolor de stomacho dolor de stomacho [isto causa dolor de testa dolor de testa la tormentava [le dolor de ventre dolor dorsal dolor fulgurante dolor ha passate [le dolor in del dorso dolor in le dorso dolor inenarrabile dolor insupportabile dolor intercostal dolor interior dolor intestinal dolor intolerabile dolor lancinante dolor lumbar dolor menstrual dolor neuralgic dolor palpitante dolor phantasma dolor pulsative dolor recurrente dolor scapular dolor se exacerba [le dolor spasmodic dolor stomachal dolor supportabile dolor surde dolor sympathic dolor tendinose dolor terebrante dolor ventral dolor vertebral dolor [abysmo de dolor [accesso de dolor [accrescimento del dolor [attenuar le dolor [attenuation de dolor [attenuation del dolor [calice de dolor [cec de dolor [clamar su dolor [critar de dolor [crito de dolor [exacerbation de un dolor [gemer de dolor [irradiation de un dolor [le gaudio e le dolor [le joia e le dolor [le permanentia del dolor [mitigar le dolor [parto sin dolor [parturition sin dolor [rictus de dolor [sedation del dolor [sensation de dolor [sensibilitate al dolor [suffrer dolor [supprimer le dolor(es) abdominal dolores abdominal [haber violente dolores articular dolores de parto dolores de parto se intensifica [le dolores de parturition dolores epigastric dolores expulsive dolores in le dorso dolores lumbar [haber dolores muscular dolores nephritic dolores premenstrual dolores rheumatic dolorosa [mater dolorose dolorose [corde dolorose [experientia dolorose [gamba dolorose [irradiation dolorose [maladia dolorose [memoria dolorose [miction dolorose [monstrar un visage dolorose [necessitate dolorose [operation dolorose [perdita dolorose [puncto dolorose [reguardo dolorose [sensibilitate dolorose [separation dolorose [vulnere dolorositate domabile domabile [animales domabilitate domar domar leones domator domator de cavallos domator de leones domator de urso domestic domestic verrucose [columba domestic [adjuta domestic [altar domestic [anate domestic [animal domestic [apparato pro uso domestic [aranea domestic [articulo de uso domestic [aves domestic [cappellano domestic [catto domestic [circulo domestic [coke domestic [coke de uso domestic [coke pro uso domestic [columba domestic [combustibiles domestic [computator domestic [conilio domestic [de consumo domestic [de consumption domestic [de le consumo domestic [de le consumption domestic [de le usage domestic [de le uso domestic [de usage domestic [de uso domestic [demonstrator de articulos de uso domestic [detrito domestic [dissensiones domestic [economia domestic [felicitate domestic [focar domestic [fringilla domestic [glycophago domestic [glycyphago domestic [grillo domestic [hirundine domestic [immunditias domestic [incinerator pro detrito domestic [incinerator pro immunditias domestic [industria domestic [inseniamento domestic [instruction domestic [labores domestic [lares domestic [martara domestic [medicina domestic [musca domestic [nettatrice domestic [numero de aves domestic [pace domestic [pension pro animales domestic [personal domestic [personal de servicio domestic [prelato domestic [pro consumo domestic [pro consumption domestic [pro le consumo domestic [pro le consumption domestic [pro le usage domestic [pro le uso domestic [pro usage domestic [pro uso domestic [remedio domestic [schola de artes domestic [servitor domestic [sorbo domestic [tegenaria domestic [travalios domestic [turba domestic [turba de uso domestic [turba pro uso domestic [turfa domestic [turfa de uso domestic [turfa pro uso domestic [tyranno domestic [vita domestica domesticabile domesticar domestication domestication de animales salvage domesticator domesticitate domestico domiciliar domiciliar un littera de cambio domiciliari domiciliari [arresto domiciliari [assistentia domiciliari [industria domiciliari [labor domiciliari [perquisition domiciliari [travalio domiciliari [visita domiciliate [esser domicilio domicilio actual domicilio conjugal domicilio conjugal [abandonar le domicilio conjugal [abandono del domicilio conjugal [le abandono del domicilio de servicio domicilio de un persona [facer un perquisition al domicilio de un societate domicilio fixe domicilio fixe [sin domicilio in Bilthoven [con domicilio in Bilthoven [ille ha su domicilio [agente de cambio de domicilio [banca a domicilio [bancar a domicilio [banchero a domicilio [cambiar de domicilio [cambio de domicilio [cura a domicilio [dialyse a domicilio [election de domicilio [eliger domicilio [franc a domicilio [hospitalisation a domicilio [industria a domicilio [inseniamento a domicilio [instruction a domicilio [inviolabilitate del domicilio [labor a domicilio [laborator a domicilio [livrabile a domicilio [livrar a domicilio [livration a domicilio [match a domicilio [mutar de domicilio [obrero a domicilio [parto a domicilio [parturition a domicilio [travaliator a domicilio [travalio a domicilio [violation de domicilio [visita a domina domina iste salto [il existe pauc dansatores qui domina iste salto [il existe poc dansatores qui domina le arte de scriber [ille non ancora dominabile dominante dominante [accordo dominante [character dominante [classe dominante [color dominante [frequentia dominante [gen dominante [opinion dominante [position dominante [ration dominante [tracto dominante [vento dominantia dominantia apical dominar dominar Interlingua dominar le materia dominar le situation dominar le theoria de un technica dominar su passiones dominar su subjecto dominar un populo domination domination estranier [le pais suffreva domination spiritual domination tyrannic dominator dominator [reguardo Domini [anno dominial dominial incommerciabile [benes dominial [benes dominial [derecto dominica dominica de Advento dominica de pascha dominica de pentecoste Dominica del Palmas Dominica del ramos dominica [competition de dominica [competition del dominica [jornal del dominica [observantia del dominica [sanctification del dominica [schola del dominica [servicio de dominica [servicio del dominical dominical [clausura dominical [habito dominical [missa dominical [oration dominical [periodico dominical [promenada dominical [reposo dominical [schola dominical [servicio dominical [vestimentos dominican Dominican [Republica dominicano dominicanos [monasterio de dominicas e dies feriate [le Dominico dominio dominio de se ipse dominio de se ipse [recovrar le dominio de se mesme [recovrar le dominio de un cavallero dominio del mar [haber le dominio del mares [haber le dominio del mundo dominio del spirito dominio estranier [le dominio linguistic dominio mundial dominio national dominio public dominio rural dominio universal dominio [iste activitates non es de nostre dominio [iste studio aperi un nove domino domino [effecto domino [tabuliero de domino [theoria dominos [jocar al dominos [joco de domo domo communal domo de angulo domo de campania domo de correction domo de Deo domo de detention domo de ecclesia domo de foliage domo de location domo de moda domo de pauperes domo de pignores domo de povres domo de reposo domo de sal domo de [in domo del defuncto domo del Pantheon domo del sal domo inhabitabile domo locative domo mobilate domo municipal domo natal domo parochial domo proprie domo serial domo [a domo [agente de cambio de domo [cambiar de domo [cambio de domo [cappella surmontate de un domo [clave del domo [cocite a domo [mutar de domo [oratio pro domo [pro domo [verso donabile donacia donar donatario donation donation de [facer donation generose donation [acceptar un donation [acceptation de un donation [acto de donationes inter vivos donatismo donatista donativo donativo [facer un donator donator de organo donator de sanguine donator de sperma donator generose donator generose ha volite guardar le anonymato [le donator generose ha volite mantener le anonymato [le donator liberal donator [cellula donia donjon donjuanesc donjuanismo donna dono dono benvenite dono de anniversario dono de benvenita dono de Deo dono de elocution [illa ha un grande dono de moneta dono de Natal dono de nuptias dono de observation dono de pascha dono de persuasion dono de publicitate dono del celo dono del eloquentia dono del linguas dono del parola dono del parola [haber le dono del prophetia dono persuasive dono pro le linguas dono promotional dono prophetic dono remuneratori dono suasive dono [acceptation de un dono [contribuer al dono [pacchetto dono [pacco donos charismatic donos del spirito donos que le natura nos ha impartite [le dopar dopar se doping doping de sanguine Doppler Doppler [effecto dorar dorar le pilula dorate dorate del sol [le radios dorate [bronzo dorate [faisan dorate [hamster dorate [hamster de pelle dorate [miseria dorate [paupertate dorate [pisce dorate [povressa dorate [quadro dorate [reinetta dorate [spicas dorator dorator [brossa de dorator [cultello de dorator [pincel de dorator [pressa de doratura dorian doriano doric doric [capitello doric [colonna doric [columna doric [dialecto doric [ordine dorico doris dormettar dormi con le fenestras aperte [nos dormi, ille reposa [ille non dormiente dormiente del bosco [le bella dormiente [dica dormiente [infante dormiente [Vulcano dormir dormir al pertica dormir como un marmotta dormir insimul dormir le somno del justo dormir profundemente dormir super su lauros dormir troppo longemente dormir [camera a dormir [hora de dormir [isto me impedi de dormir [passar le nocte sin dormir [sacco de dormir [tabletta de dormite in le lecto [nemo habeva dormitive dormitive [bibita dormitive [comprimito dormitive [pilula dormitivo dormitor dormitor [grande dormitorio dormitorio [citate dormitorio [suburbio dormitorios [facer le inspection del doronico Dorothea dorsal dorsal [appoio dorsal [arteria dorsal [carapace dorsal [chorda dorsal [decubito dorsal [dolor dorsal [latere dorsal [musculo dorsal [nervo dorsal [paracadita dorsal [pinna dorsal [position dorsal [spina dorsal [tabes dorsal [vertebra dorsalgia dorsiventral dorsiventralitate dorso dorso a dorso dorso a un persona [tornar le dorso curvate dorso de catto dorso de montania dorso de un sedia dorso del mano dorso gibbose del camelo [le dorso nude [cavallo a dorso reclinabile dorso reclinabile de un sedia dorso voltate dorso [appoio in le dorso [cader super le dorso [curvar le dorso [décolleté in le dorso [dolor in del dorso [dolor in le dorso [dolores in le dorso [dorso a dorso [le manos detra le dorso [mal de dorso [natar super le dorso [natation super le dorso [protection in le dorso [sacco a dorso [sacco de dorso [serra a dorsoventral doryphora doryphora del Colorado dosabile dosage dosage [balancia de dosage [capsula de dosage [coclear de dosage [installation de dosar dosator dosator automatic dosator de un flacon [capsula dosator [capsula dose = dosis dose de radiation dose de vanitate [un bon dose excessive dose homeopathic dose lethal dose maximal dose maxime dose mortal dose toxic dose troppo forte dose [augmentar le dose [diminuer le dosimetria dosimetric dosimetro dosis de radiation dosis homeopathic dosis lethal dosis toxic dosis [dose = dossier dossier mysteriose dossier suspendite dossier [annexar documentos a un dossier [le functionario cargate del dossier [numero de dossiers [armario de dossiers [systema de dotal dotal [benes dotal [inalienabilitate de benes dotar dotar un persona generosemente dotate de autocritica [esser dotate de charisma [un leader politic dotate de grande facilitate de parola [orator dotate de ration dotate de un premio de mille florinos [un concurso dotate pro le mathematica [ille es dotate pro le patinage [ille non es dotate [artista multo dotate [illa es plus que medianmente dotate [ille es multo ben dotation dotation a un institution caritative dotator dote dote nuptial dova dova [ligno de dova [modulo de dovas [ligno pro Dow Jones [indice Down [syndrome de doxologia doxologic dozena dozena de ovos [un medie draba dracena drachma dracocephalo Dracon dracon dracon con alas dracon [capite de dracon [dente de dracon [testa de draconian draconian [lege(s) draconian [mesura draconian [mesuras draconian [un severitate vermente draconic draconic [mesura draconic [mesuras draconitic draconitic [anno draconitic [mense draga draga aspirante draga de vapor draga [excavar con un draga [pisca al dragage dragage de un porto [le dragage [compania de dragage [interprisa de dragage [labores de dragage [platteforma de dragaminas dragar dragar un porto dragator dragator de minas dragline dragon dragon [cavallo de dragon [uniforme de dragona dragones [officiero de drain drain [brain drainabile drainabile [porositate drainabilitate drainage drainage biologic drainage de palude drainage de un polder drainage de un polder [molino de drainage electro-osmotic drainage [fossato de drainage [orificio de drainage [tubo de drainar drainar per pumpage drainar un marisco drama drama de conscientia drama de familia drama fatalista drama liturgic drama musical drama satyric drama shakespearian dramatic dramatic [arte dramatic [artista dramatic [autor dramatic [carriera dramatic [compania dramatic [critica dramatic [critico dramatic [genere dramatic [litteratura dramatic [poesia dramatic [poeta dramatic [schola de arte dramatic [situation dramatic [technica dramatic [tenor dramatica dramaticitate dramaticitate del situation [le dramatisar dramatisar, le situation non es perdite [tu non debe dramatisation dramatisation de un roman dramatisation de un romance dramaturgia dramaturgic dramaturgo drappar drapperia drappero drappo drappo de auro drappo de banio drappo de flanella drappo de lecto drappo mortuari drappo superior drappo [cardar drappo [commerciante de drappo [commercio del drappo [fabrica de drappo [fabricante de drappo [fabrication de drappo [fullar drappo [mercante de drappo [tinctor de drappo [tinctura de drappo [tinctureria de drappo [tincturero de drappo [tinger drappos de flanella drastic drastic [mesura drastic [mesuras drastic [modificationes drasticitate drasticitate de un remedio dravidic dravidic [linguas dravidologia dreadnought drepanocyto drepanocytose = drepanocytosis drepanocytosis [drepanocytose = dressage dressar un falcon dribblar dribblar le ballon circum le keeper dribblator dribble drifter drive drive-in drizza droga droga dur droga psychedelic droga psychopharmacologic droga spasmogene droga [toxicitate de un drogar drogar se drogas dulce drogas dur drogas forte drogas le habeva hallucinate [le drogas legier drogas legier [le policia tolera le vendita de drogas psychedelic drogas [consumer drogas [contrabandista de drogas [ille traffica in drogas [prender droga(s) [problema del drogas [trafficante de drogas [trafficator de drogas [traffico de drogas [traffico del drogato drogatos [criminalisar le drogeria drogista drogman drolle drolle [un parola drolleria dromedario dromia dromia vulgar dronte dropshot drosera drosera rotundifolie droseraceas drosometria drosometric drosometro drosophila drosophila funebre drososcopio druida druidas [templo de druidessa druidic druidic [culto druidic [monumento druidic [ritos druidic [sacrificios druidismo drupa drupacee drusa dry farming dryade du pilos [le brossa perde du rein [hilo dual dual [analogia dual [canal dual [iste notion es dual [modulation dual [numero dualismo dualista dualista [philosophia dualista [religion dualista [systema dualista [theoria dualistic dualistic [philosophia dualistic [religion dualistic [systema dualistic [theoria dualisticamente le realitate [interpretar dualitate dualitate [principio de dubita dubita a un persona [lassar le beneficio del dubita de haber dicite isto [io dubita del attingibilitate de su propositiones [io dubita in le spirito de un persona [facer nascer le dubita justificate dubita [caso de dubita [conceder a un persona le beneficio del dubita [esser in dubita [esserjecte a dubita [foras de dubita [foris de dubita [in caso de dubita [isto non admitte dubita [lassar un persona in dubita [mitter un cosa in dubita [poner in dubita [poner un cosa in dubita [sin dubita [susceptibile de dubita [umbra de dubitabile dubitar dubitar del veracitate del historia dubitas in certitude [cambiar le dubitas injustificate dubitas [expeller le dubitas [su reputation es foras de dubitation dubitative dubitative [gesto dubitative [responsa dubitativemente [responder dubitator dubitator incorrigibile dubitose dubitose [caso dubitose [de qualitate dubitose [reputation dublinese duc, pl: duches ducal ducal [corona ducal [decision ducal [palatio ducal [titulo ducato ducato de Normandia ducato de Parma ducaton duce al mercato [iste parve strata ducer duceva a un altere [un parola ducha ducha calde [un ducha calide [un ducha frigide [un ducha tepide ducha tepide [un ducha [aqua de ducha [cabina de ducha [cortina de ducha [dar se un ducha [prender un ducha [sala de ducha [tubo de ducha [valvula de duchar duchar me [io va duchar un infante pro lavar le duchas [local de duchas [sala de duches [duc, pl: duchessa duchessa de Windsor ductile ductile [ferro ductile [metallo ductile [ruptura ductilitate ductilitate del auro ductilitate del auro permitte de extirar lo in filos multo fin [le ductilitate [test de ducto ducto acustic ducto auditive ducto auditori ducto cystic ducto deferente ducto ejaculatori ducto galactophore ducto hepatic ducto lacrimal ducto seminal ducto thoracic duecento duellar duellator duellista duello duello de artilleria duello de chacos duello indecise duello judiciari duello oratori duello [defiar un persona a un duello [pistola de duello [testes in un duettista duettistas comic duetto dug out dulce dulce accresceva le effecto [le luce dulce accresceva le effecto [le lumine dulce al albricoches [crema dulce al ananas [crema dulce al caffe [crema dulce al caramello [crema dulce al chocolate [crema dulce al citro [crema dulce al fragas [crema dulce al gingibre [crema dulce al ris [crema dulce al vanilla [crema dulce amar dulce basse [flauta dulce como le melle dulce de chipolata [crema dulce de ris [crema dulce grumose [crema dulce [amandola dulce [aqua dulce [aquario de aqua dulce [aquicultura de aqua dulce [aroma dulce [atterrage dulce [brossa dulce [cigarretta dulce [climate dulce [cocer a foco dulce [consonante dulce [crangon de aqua dulce [crema dulce [drogas dulce [fauna de aqua dulce [femina dulce [ferro dulce [flauta dulce [flora de aqua dulce [fonte de aqua dulce [fragrantia dulce [gusto dulce [haber un sapor dulce [ille es de natural dulce [laco de aqua dulce [lima dulce [malo dulce [marinero de aqua dulce [memoria dulce [musica dulce [panetto dulce [pelle dulce [pisce de aqua dulce [planta de aqua dulce [pluvia dulce [pomo dulce [pomos dulce [reguardo dulce [ruito dulce [sapor dulce [sonos dulce [stand de cosas dulce [temperatura dulce [tortuca de aqua dulce [vino dulce-amar [solano dulcemente le capite [poner dulcemente le testa [poner dulciastre dulciastre [bibita dulciastre [gusto dulciastre [sapor dulcificante dulcificar dulcificar aqua dulcificar le caffe con saccharina dulcification dulcification de aqua [le dulcification de bibitas [le dulcor dulcor de un cigarretta dulcor [tractar un persona con dulia dulia [culto de dum dum dum [balla dum [balla dum duma dumdum dumping dumping [facer duna duna litoral duna maritime duna pleistocen duna transversal duna [applanar un duna [fauna del dunas mobile dunas per plantationes [fixation del dunas per plantationes [stabilisation del dunas [altor del dunas [altura del dunas [aqua del dunas [bosco de dunas [conilio del dunas [costa de dunas [declivitate del dunas [erosion del dunas [flora del dunas [latere del dunas [lepore del dunas [maremma del dunas [marisca del dunas [paisage de dunas [palude del dunas [region del dunas [sentiero de dunas [serie de dunas [stagno in le dunas [terreno de dunas [valle de dunas [vallea de dunas [vista super le d'union [trait Dunkerque dunque dunque io existe -- Cartesio [io pensa, duo duo a duo duo abstentiones [le motion ha essite adoptate per vinti votos e duo accidentes [il habeva consecutivemente duo actos [simultaneitate de duo adversarios [accordar duo adversarios [conciliar duo adversarios [le disproportion del fortias de duo adversarios [servir de tampon inter duo altere lateres [le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo amicos [inseparabilitate de duo amicos [isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo angulos [complementaritate de duo annos de minus [haber duo annos de prision duo annos [condemnar a un detention de duo annos [garantite pro duo automobiles [collision de duo autos [collision de duo aves con un petra [occider duo battentes [porta a duo bracios del mesme corpore [esser le duo bracios [balancia a duo bracios [levator a duo cameras communicante duo cameras [appartamento de duo camminos [bifurcation de duo campos [le pais esseva dividite in duo cannones [fusil a duo cannones [fusil de duo causas [disjunger duo circulos [concentricitate de duo collaboratores [ille ha debite adjunger se duo colpos [fusil a duo colpos [fusil de duo combattentes [separar duo componentes [colla a duo conceptos [assimilar duo conceptos [identificar duo conceptos [identification de duo conceptos [inseparabilitate de duo conilios con un petra [occider duo continentos [isthmo que junge duo copias [in duo cordas per un nodo [attachar duo cosas absolutemente incomparabile duo cosas essentialmente differente duo cosas non es incompatibile [le duo cosas [balanciar inter duo cosas [confunder duo de maio [nos refere a nostre littera del duo de su complices [le policia ha jam identificate le fur e duo dies [cata duo digitos de scuma duo digitos de spuma duo elementos chimic [combinabilitate de duo elementos [permutabilitate de duo equationes [equivalentia de duo es inferior a tres duo etages [autobus a duo etapes [diffusion a duo eventos historic [contemporaneitate de duo eventos [le relation inter le duo expressiones es equivalente [iste duo extremitates del ponte [le duo facies de un folio [le duo figuras collima [le bordos del duo figuras plan [complanaritate de duo filas de buttones [mantello con duo filios ha respectivemente vinti e vinti-duo annos [lor duo flores se differentia per lor perfumo [iste duo fluvios conflue hic [le duo focos [esser inter duo focos [trovar se inter duo focos [vider se inter duo fortias [resultante de duo fortunas [le union de duo grandores [incommensurabilitate de duo horas duo horas de marcha duo horas de navigation duo horas precise [a duo horas [le spectaculo ha durate duo horas [verso duo ideas disparate [accopular duo incognitas [equation a duo instrumentos de musica [harmonisar duo instrumentos de musica [mitter in harmonia duo kilometros [a circa duo lectos [camera a duo lineas [convergentia de duo litres [flasco de duo litros de lacte duo manos [prender a duo mastes [goletta a duo mastes [goletta de duo mastes [veliero a duo mastes [veliero de duo menses [io le habeva reattrappate in duo mesuras [haber duo metros [alte de duo milliones de homines duo minutas [cata duo muscas con un petra [occider duo naturas discordante duo naturas discorde duo naturas opponite duo naturas opposite duo naves spatial [accopular duo notas [ligar duo notiones [assimilar duo notiones [contiguitate de duo nuances es difficile [differentiar iste duo opiniones divergente [conciliar duo organos pro le mesme function [synergia de duo palas [helice de duo parietes [cofferdam a duo parolas in le phrase [permutar duo parolas [in duo partes [ascoltar le duo partes [iste notion comprende duo partes [le audition del duo partes [trenchar un pira in duo partitos ha fusionate [le duo partitos se ha fusionate [le duo passos [a duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme hora [iste duo pensamentos [claudicar inter duo pensatas [claudicar inter duo periodos coincide in parte [iste duo personas per comparar los [metir le meritos de duo personas [camera pro duo personas [esser le moderator inter duo phonemas diverse [homographia de duo placias [tenta a duo pontes [ferry-boat a duo populos [fusion de duo preceduras [disjunction de duo pro cinquanta milles [al scala de duo problemas es strictemente imbricate [le duo punctas [martello a duo punctos duo punctos [obtener le duo questiones [dissociar duo r [su nomine se orthographia con duo religiones [facer parallelismos interessante inter duo rosas [guerra del duo salarios [par con duo sensos [circulation in le duo sensos [traffico in le duo signos del alphabeto [homophonia de duo situationes [comparabilitate de duo sorores es identic [iste duo statos [delimitar le frontieras inter duo stilos architectonic [juxtaponer duo syllabas [contractar duo syllabas [contraher duo talias [a duo talias [spada a duo tempores [mixtura pro motor a duo tempores [motor a duo tempores [motor de duo terminos de un fraction [le duo terminos [pagar in duo tertios del longor [le largor es equal a duo testes [ante duo textos [comparar duo textos [confrontation de duo theorias [convergentia de duo thes [io ha ordinate duo tornos de clave [dar duo turres flancava le castello [le duo urbes es distante le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros [iste duo va usque al porto [le tram numero duo va usque al porto [le tramvia numero duo va usque al porto [le tramway numero duo valores [logica a duo vectores [equipollentia de duo vectores [producto scalar de duo versiones discrepa considerabilemente [le duo versiones [il existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones [il ha un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo vias [valvula a duo vices per septimana [isto occurre plus de duo vices, tres vices, adjudicate! vendite! [un vice, duo villages [rivalitate inter duo voces [a duo [divider in duo [divider un angulo in duo [division in duo [duo a Duo [Guilhelmo duo [il ha un enorme abysmo inter ille duo [komisch duo [le numeros par es divisibile per duo [necuno del duo [passo de duo [plicar in duo [scinder se in duo [tote duo [tote le duo [trenchar un pira in duo [tres es sesquialtere de duo [un e un equala duodece duodecesime duodecimal duodecimal [numeration duodecimal [systema duodecimal [systema de numeration duodecime duodenal duodenal [ulcere duodenitis duodeno dupar dupar le confidentia de un persona dupar le stomacho [isto servi solo pro dupar [lassar se dupe duperia duplage duplamento duplar duplar le numero duplar un capo duplar un film duplate in Interlingua duple duple action [servomotor a duple appartamento [casa a duple de longitude duple decimetro duple decision del OTAN duple effecto [a duple facie [capite a duple facie [testa a duple fila de spectatores duple fila [parcar in duple fila [stationar in duple foco [duple vitros a duple foco [vitros a duple fundo duple helice duple joco [jocar duple joco [jocar le duple mixte duple objectivo duple pista [registration a duple talia [a duple talia [spada a duple vitros a duple foco duple [a dentatura duple [a via ferree duple [agente duple [bicycletta duple [candidatura duple [chaco duple [concerto duple [contabilitate in partita duple [contabilitate per partita duple [cortina duple [curva duple [diapason duple [diese duple [esclusa duple [exposition duple [fecundation duple [fertilisation duple [filo duple [fuga duple [fundo duple [genuflexion duple [grue duple [hacha duple [hachura duple [helice duple [hernia duple [lecto duple [lectos duple [modulation duple [negation duple [nodo duple [pariete duple [polea duple [porta duple [rima duple [sal duple [scala duple [spia duple [spion duple [stella duple [tenta a tecto duple [via ferree duple [vider duple [vita duple [vitro dupletto duplex duplex [casa duplex [papiro duplex [pumpa duplic [vitro duplicabile duplicar duplicar le numero duplicar un documento duplicar un syllaba duplicar [papiro pro duplication duplication chromosomic duplication de un documento duplication de un syllaba duplicative duplicato duplicato [in duplicator duplicatos [admistration de duplicatos [archivo de duplicatura duplice duplice copia [in duplice helice duplice [a rail duplice [a via ferree duplice [bicycletta duplice [contabilitate in partita duplice [contabilitate per partita duplice [fertilisation duplice [lectos duplice [mento duplice [porta duplice [rima duplice [stella duplicitate duplicitate de causas dur dur a manear dur como le ferro dur como un petra dur de aure dur de corde dur de intendimento dur de manear dur de ventre dur in aqua frigide [submerger ovos dur realitates del vita [le dur [actiones dur [aqua dur [beton dur [brossa dur [carne dur [colpo dur [concreto dur [crusta dur [disco dur [droga dur [drogas dur [esser partitario del mano dur [exercitation dur [haber le capite dur [haber le manos dur [haber le testa dur [hiberno dur [ille ha le capite dur [ille ha le testa dur [judicamento dur [judicio dur [lection dur [lecto dur [lege dur [libro con copertura dur [ligno dur [linea dur [lucta dur [meninge dur [mesura dur [nougat dur [ovo dur [ovos dur [ovos cocite dur [palato dur [pan dur [parolas dur [persona dur [politica dur [politico del linea dur [radiation dur [resortos dur [sapon dur [sequer un linea dur [sequer un politica dur [stilo de graphite dur [tractar un persona con mano dur [training dur [tritico dur [verdicto dur [voce dura mater dura septe dies [que dura [le belle tempore durabile durabile [amicitate durabile [benes de consumo durabile [colores durabile [pace durabile [situation durabile [stato durabilitate durabilitate del amicitate durabilitate del pace duraluminium duramen durante durante jornatas integre durante le cabinetto Kok durante le campania de Russia [le strategia napoleonic durante le deliberationes durante le die durante le fregola [le pisca es interdicite durante le hiberno [assister un persona durante le horas de schola durante le jorno durante le lunch durante le negotiationes durante le nocte durante le regno de Juliana durante le repasto durante le vacantias [adresse durante mi absentia durante plure minutas [post le concerto le auditorio ha applaudite durante que durante seculos durante septimanas e septimanas durante un parto [adjutar durante un parto [assister durar durar un eternitate durar un mense al maximo [isto pote durata durata de conducta [decreto super le durata de exposition durata de functionamento de un machina durata de incubation durata de labor durata de oscillation durata de posa durata de presto durata de reaction durata de travalio durata de un oscillation durata de utilisation de un colla durata de validitate durata de viage durata de vita durata del conclave durata del curso durata del die durata del examine durata del flash durata del gestation durata del horas de labor durata del horas de travalio durata del horas del labor durata del jornata de labor durata del jornata de travalio durata del jorno durata del labor durata del pena durata del reflexo durata del studios durata del termino de arrentamento durata del vita human durata germinative durata illimitate [pro un durata indeterminate [prolongar un cosa pro un durata regulamentari del match [le durata [augmentar le durata [de breve durata [de curte durata [de longe durata [disco a longe durata [disco de longe durata [disco de microsulco durata [disoccupation de longe durata [record de durate duo horas [le spectaculo ha durate pauco [su allegressa ha durate poco [su allegressa ha durate [isto ha assatis duration duration de conducta [decreto super le duration de exposition duration de incubation duration de labor duration de oscillation duration de presto duration de reaction duration de travalio duration de validitate duration de viage duration de vita duration del curso duration del examine duration del flash duration del gestation duration del horas de labor duration del horas de travalio duration del horas del labor duration del jornata de labor duration del jornata de travalio duration del labor duration del pena duration del periodo de arrentamento duration del reflexo duration del studios duration del validitate duration del vita duration del vita human duration germinative duration indeterminate [prolongar un cosa pro un duration regulamentari del match [le duration [augmentar le duration [de breve duration [de curte duration [disco a longe duration [disco de longe duration [disco de microsulco duration [disoccupation de longe duration [record de durative durative [aspecto durative [forma durative [verbo durativitate durativo duressa duressa de aciero duressa del aciero [le duressa del aqua duressa del diamante duressa [ager con duressa [grado de duressa [scala de duressa [test de durmente provate duro duumviral duumviral [functiones duumvirato duumviro dyade dyadic dynamic dynamic dynamic dynamic [accento dynamic [altoparlator dynamic [characteristica dynamic [dynamic dynamic [equilibrio dynamic [matrice dynamic [personalitate dynamic [porositate dynamic [pression de aqua dynamic [similaritate dynamic [similitude dynamic [viscositate dynamica dynamica gyrostatic dynamica [equation de dynamicitate dynamicitate de un persona dynamicitate del phenomenos economic [le dynamicitate del vita moderne dynamisar dynamisation dynamismo dynamismo de Bergson dynamismo de Leibniz dynamista dynamitar dynamitar un ponte dynamite dynamite [carga de dynamite [cartucha de dynamite [explosion de dynamiteria dynamitero dynamitic dynamo dynamo a currente alternative dynamo compound dynamo de alte tension dynamo de alte voltage dynamo de basse tension dynamo de basse voltage dynamo de bicycletta dynamo de cyclomotor dynamo de excitation dynamo eolic dynamo multipolar dynamo [autoexcitation de un dynamo [regulator de dynamoelectric dynamoelectric [machina dynamogene dynamogene [alimento dynamographo dynamometria dynamometric dynamometric [essayo dynamometric [test dynamometro dynamometro de absorption dynasta dynastia dynastia capetian dynastia merovingian dynastia Ming dynastia regal dynastia royal dynastia [restaurar un dynastic dyne dysarthria dysbarismo dyscalculia dyscalculic dyscalculic [infante dyschromatopsia dyschromia dysenteria dysenteric dysenteric [bacillo dysenteric [colica dysfunction dysfunction gastric dysfunction stomachal dysfunctional dysgraphia dyslexia dyslexic dysmnesia dysmorphia dysorexia dyspepsia dyspeptic dysphasia dysphonia dyspnea dyspnea cardiac dyspnea expiratori dyspneic dysprosium dystrophia dystrophia congenite dystrophia muscular dystrophic dysuria dytisco